The present invention relates to a moisture sensor and more particularly to a moisture sensor adapted to be used to sense the moisture content within wood, although the sensor of the invention may find other applications.
It is to be appreciated that the performance and durability of wood is dependent upon its moisture content. It is thus desirable to be able to measure the moisture content of wood.
Many moisture meters have been proposed previously which can measure the moisture content of wood, but most of these meters rely on inserting two prongs or electrodes into the wood, and then measuring the electrical resistance between the prongs or electrodes.
Such a technique is very prone to error, since the electrical resistance between the prongs depends upon the degree of insertion into the wood, the nature of any paint provided on the exterior of the wood, and many other similar factors. Also such moisture meters can only be used to determine the moisture of wood where access can be gained to the surface of the wood.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved moisture sensor.